Mall Shootout
Meet the courier at the mall. The courier is fleeing with the guidance chips! Don't let him get away! The courier is dead. Grab the guidance chips. Take the guidance chips back to the Colonel. }} Mall Shootout is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by retired army colonel Juan Cortez from his yacht docked in Ocean Bay Marina in Ocean Beach, Vice City. Overview Cortez hires Tommy to meet a courier, Pierre La Ponce, in the Washington Mall and retrieve some guidance chips that La Ponce should be delivering. Upon getting briefed by Cortez, Tommy makes his way to the mall and meets La Ponce on the second floor of the mall. Unfortunately, the GIGN ambushes the deal before La Ponce can hand over the guidance chips to Tommy. As soon as the GIGN appears, La Ponce makes a dash to some PCJ 600s parked outside, gets on one of them and tries to escape the mall, forcing Tommy to chase him and kill him to retrieve Cortez's merchandise. Upon retrieving the guidance chips, Tommy returns to the Ocean Bay Marina and gives them to Cortez, ending the mission. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Meet the courier at the mall. *The courier is fleeing with the guidance chips! Don't let him get away! *The courier is dead. Grab the guidance chips. *Take the guidance chips back to the Colonel. Deaths *Pierre La Ponce - Killed by Tommy Vercetti for not going through with the deal. *GIGN agents - Killed by Tommy Vercetti for ambushing the deal with Pierre La Ponce. Post Mission Phone Call *'Mr. Black': Get to the payphone in Vice Point. Gallery Walkthrough MallShootout-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy arrives at Cortez's yacht at Pier 2, Ocean Bay Marina, Ocean Beach. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Once he comes on deck, Cortez greets him and calls him over. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|On the way, Tommy exchanges a few looks with the waitress. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Cortez welcomes Tommy and offers some Tapir snout. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Tommy is not hungry and refuses, asking for a job instead. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Cortez calls Tommy a breeze than saved him from corruption and thanks Tommy for ending Gonzalez's life. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Tommy says that killing Gonzalez didn't further his efforts to get back the money he lost. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Cortez reminds Tommy that he is not in Liberty City anymore and that things work differently here. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Cortez tells Tommy that he will continue searching for the money, but now he has some business that needs to be taken care of. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy realizes that Cortez is asking him to take care of the business he mentioned. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Cortez tells Tommy that he knew Tommy would not let him down and accept the job. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Cortez explains that there is a courier waiting for Tommy at the mall in Washington Beach, who is in possession of some guidance chips that Cortez needs. Cortez sends Tommy to pick the chips up and deliver them back to him. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy on his way to the Ammu-Nation in Ocean Beach to get a weapon before meeting the courier. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy arriving at the Ammu-Nation. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy buying some weapons before meeting with the courier. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Tommy making his way to the mall. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy arriving at the Washington Mall. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy parking his vehicle by the northern exit. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Tommy, about to go up to the second floor to meet the courier. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy on the escalator to the second floor. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Tommy sees the courier standing next to a glass fence watching over the mall. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|The courier notices Tommy approaching and starts a conversation with him. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Tommy does not understand the courier's broken english and tells him that Cortez sent him to pick up the guidance chips. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|The deal is ambushed by french special forces who tell Tommy and the courier to stay where they are. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|The courier panics and gets angry at Tommy for foolishly letting the GIGN follow him to the meeting spot, before attempting to run away. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|Tommy running back to his vehicle. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|As Tommy gets back into his vehicle, the courier tries to escape on one of two sport bikes parked nearby. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|Tommy chasing the courier through the streets of Vice City Beach. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|Tommy killing the courier. After killing him, Tommy has to pick up the guidance chips he was carrying. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|After picking the chips briefcase up, Tommy has to get back to the Ocean Bay Marina and deliver the chips to Cortez. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS33.jpg|Tommy on his way to the marina. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS34.jpg|Tommy arriving back at the marina. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS35.jpg|Upon his arrival, Tommy immediately runs inside to give the chips to Cortez. MallShootout-GTAVC-SS36.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 8 - Mall Shootout (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 8 - Mall Shootout|Ipad/PS2 Version See Also *Mission walkthrough Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the opening cutscene is "Broken Wings" by Mr. Mister. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Emotion 98.3, and played in the game's opening cutscenes. *The French GIGN officers use a unique model which is distinguishable from the regular SWAT models that are seen in wanted levels. *If Tommy attacks the contact before approaching him, he will attack Tommy with an Uz-I, but after approaching him the mission will carry on like normal. Navigation }}de:Kugelhagel im Einkaufszentrum ru:Mall Shootout hu:Mall Shootout zh:Mall Shootout Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City